Written in the Stars
by csinycastle85
Summary: What happens when Joy seeks out an ex-boyfriend from her past? AU.
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

**Title: Written in the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills and SamJen Productions do. I also do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

 **Author's Note: An AU story. What if Joy Scroggs know David Rossi in the past? For this story Joy's middle name is Arabella and her birthday is July 18.**

 **Pairing: David Rossi/Joy Scroggs**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Preview of/Spoiler for Bad Bromance (2.2)**

* * *

This was hopeless.

She was never going to get her green card. Awhile back she had notified by Department of Homeland Security's Citizenship and Immigration Services. They had found about her current status and wanted to deport her back to England. She would undoubtedly be criticized by her mother Philippa once again, only this time in closer proximity. She had tried two different times with two different times. First was Rick—all the good that did. Then she asked a random homeless guy to be her fiancée…that didn't work either.

She wanted to try someone else, but this time she knew it had to be someone who knew her. The question was who would it be? There was only one way she could find out. She went to her room and found her little black book. Hopefully, she could be best suited for the task/job of helping her. She bypassed many names till she reached R. When she saw the name David Rossi listed there she remembered the time she met him in Vegas the relationship that followed. They helped each other relieve built up the tension of relationships that had ended for them at the time; for her, it was another breakup and from him his third divorce. Before made the call she thought back to that very day she met him.

 _-Flashback: Summer 1997, Bally Hotel-_

 _Joy, Melanie, and Victoria were at a lounge at the Bally Lounge celebrating Melanie's birthday with Victoria. At the moment Melanie was happily married with two kids, Will and Jenna, Victoria was on the verge of another divorce and her, Joy Scroggs was also on the market. Well, she had been seeing a guy Bentley Ellin. The problem? He was a narcissist who focused attention on himself. It was not like that at the start but it soon became that way. When Joy ended it and Bentley barely even noticed._

 _All the while David Rossi was at the bar nursing his scotch. He was in Vegas. He had completed a book tour and was now at the bar. Well, truth be told forty-eight hours ago he was at the blackjack table and was on a major winning streak which got the attention of the dealer Krystall. After her shift was over they had gone for drinks. They had gotten drunk that they ended up getting married at the chapel. It was not until this morning when they woke up and sobered up when they realized it was a mistake and got a quickie divorce. It would have taken six weeks but since he and Krystall agreed that this was not a good idea. So their lawyers were able to speed up the process._

 _He thought_ _ **great I have already three divorces under my belt, talk about bad luck.**_ _Right, then he lifted his head and saw a beautiful brunette with long wavy chestnut-colored hair with two other ladies at a table a few table away. It was clear she was she seemed miserable but was covering it up well. Now Dave wasn't sure about dating after what had happened but Dave was intrigued by the brunette. He had some purpose. So he waved over the bartender and found out what she liked to drink and ordered her next drink for her._

 _Meanwhile, Joy finally finished off the vodka she had been nursing when she heard, "Miss Scroggs?"_

 _Joy turned around and came eye to eye the cocktail waitress and the waitress said, "This drink refill is courtesy of the gentleman over at the far end of the bar."_

 _Joy looked over and saw him who made brief eye contact with her before looking away. Joy felt her skip a beat. She turned around again and then back again and met his gaze only a little longer this time before he looked away again. This time when she turned back and saw that not only were Melanie and Victoria staring at her._

 _Victoria spoke up first, "Don't deny it, Joy, we all saw you eyeing him. Clearly, you're single and he presumably single and interested. Go and see if he is worth it."_

 _Taking a deep breath Joy took her drink and went for it. Before she completely left the table she said, "If this does work out don't wait up for me."_

 _The two of them whistled. Joy, with the drink in hand, walked over to the bar. She saw that the guy's head was down so she tried. "You look like a hard worker. I have an opening you can fill."_

 _Dave lifted his head up and there stood the beautiful brunette. Dave thought again_ _ **wow she is even more beautiful up close. Calm down Dave you don't want to scare her away.**_

 _Joy sat down next to him and after they introduced themselves they began talking. Soon they talked for several hours, she found out that he was an FBI special agent working for the Behavioral Analysis Unit while he found that she was gaining a reputation as the eyebrow queen in Beverly Hills. Soon it was getting late, but she didn't want it to end; neither did Dave. Joy had an idea and she hoped it would work._

 _She leaned in and said, "How about private time in my room, hm?"_

 _Dave couldn't help but smile. He was really beginning to like her._

 _Joy continued. "Meet me in my room, Room 508 in twenty minutes. I will be waiting for you David."_

 _With that, Joy finished the last of her drink, got up, sauntered away from the bar, out the lounge and made her way to her room. When she got to her room, she quickly to her suitcase and found what she was looking for, at least the good thing was that she and her friends each had their own rooms._

 _Twenty minutes by she heard a knock on the door. She thought right on time._

 _Taking one last look before she put on a trench coat and headed to the door. Taking a breath, she opened the door and then hid behind it. Once she saw that Dave was in the room she closed the door and said, "Welcome David, I have been waiting for you."_

 _Dave whirled around and saw her standing in a trench coat. He was speechless. There stood the most beautiful woman ever and he was feeling a little nervous. All he could out was, "Joy are you-"_

 _Joy pulled him in by the lapels of his shirt and said, "Less talk and more of this."_

 _She pulled him and began kissing him…hard. Soon David responded, pulled her in closer to him and kissed her back with equal passion. As they made out, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and let his right hand run through her hair. Joy, on the other hand, ran one hand through his hair gently pulling at it and let her other hand slide down his clothed chest and downwards._

 _They parted lips only to get air in their lungs. Right, then Joy backed up and undid the buttons on the coat and let it slid off of her body to reveal the 'costume' she had underneath._

 _David saw her his eyes bugged out._ _ **Wow, she really does know how to get what she wants.**_

 _Joy smirked when she saw the look on his face. She back closer to him and said, "As you can see I have become a prisoner who is captivated by your charm and your rugged good looks."_

 _Dave smirked._ _ **Two can play that game.**_

 _Dave bent over slightly and picked her up in one swoop causing Joy to giggle. Dave carried her to the bed with every intention to ravish her._

-Present Day, Cleveland-

Joy let out a sigh and smiled. That night was one of the best nights she had ever had. He made her feel so loved that she completely forgot about her ex-boyfriend. After that night they had dated for a period of time which getting to know each other well and they had visited each other. However, with the demands of their careers along with long distance, they split amicably. Nevertheless, they remained friends for many years but had lost touch about eleven years ago. Now, she needed to call him to ask for the favor or cash in the favor whichever works.

Hoping the number is the same she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number.

-x-

Meanwhile, in DC Dave and his team had gotten back from New Hampshire after solving a heartbreaking case involving a family of five where the boss of the company the father worked for went too far to complete destroy the father and the family for his own gain.

Just as he sat down to enjoy a glass of scotch when he heard his home phone ring. He thought _who could it be?_

When he saw it was an unknown number he was curious and cautious at the same time. He answered, "Hello?"

When Joy heard his voice she was excited, he sounded the same and more debonair at the same time. How could that be possible?

When she heard 'Hello' again she spoke, "David Rossi?"

Dave heard the British accent; he knew who it could be but wanted to check. "Is this Joy Scroggs?"

Joy smiled—he remembered!

Joy spoke, "Yes David, it is me."

They spoke for a little while, catching on the years that was lost. As they talked Joy realized it is as if nothing had changed. They picked up where they left off and the conversation still flowed. A short time later Joy said, "Dave I called you because I need a favor from you."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Up with a Plan

**Title: Written in the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills and SamJen Productions do. I also do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

* * *

Dave was shocked. Hadn't Joy gotten her green card yet? He knew that she came to the US to escape her critical mother. He would have thought she would have her permanent residence by now. When he talked with her he could tell that she seemed desperate. So they exchanged cell numbers and then promised he called back when he would come.

After hanging up he went into deep thinking mode. He remembered what he said to her when they broke up.

 _-_ _Flashback:_ _Summer 2000-_

 _Dave had finally gotten a break in his busy book touring schedule to be with his girlfriend Joy._

 _They met up at the airport in Los Angeles and flew together to Las Vegas for a few days._

 _They spent the last three years together and were happy. They had been taking it semi-slowly. Now they spent time at a private Cabana at the Venetian Hotel along with sightseeing, shopping, and of course dining out. All too soon their vacation came to an end and it was time to for Joy to head back to Los Angeles and Dave back to DC._

 _As Joy sat with Dave waiting for his flight they alternated between snuggling and kissing. Somehow he could sense something was wrong with Joy. Chalk up to him a former agent who helped put together profiles to catch the suspects. So he had to ask, "Joy, mi amore, what is wrong?"_

 _Joy sighed, it was now or never. Looking into his eyes she said, "Dave. I loved being with the past three years. However, I think we should part ways. I mean with our work being demanding and…"_

 _Dave was sad that was for sure. He kind of saw it coming. His touring schedule had gotten grueling and she was as busy as ever. Though he didn't want to he took her hand kissed her hand and said, "You're right my love."_

 _Joy looked confused. She thought this was not how it was supposed to go. **I thought he would fight for a second chance. Then again he is experienced.**_

 _Dave added, "Bella I understand. I think we should continue to be friends, that is if what you want."_

 _Joy smiled and gave him a kiss and a hug and said, "I would love that."_

 _Right then the gate attendant announced, "Attention passengers, the airplane for JetBlue Flight 1517 to Dulles Airport has arrived and in a short time we will be ready to allow boarding starting with First Class passengers._

 _Dave turned and looked at Joy and said, "This is it. Remember I will always care about you and call me if you need any help with anything, okay?"_

 _Joy smiled. "Thanks, Dave I appreciate that."_

Dave knew he had to help Joy out of her situation.

The next morning he went to the bullpen, then straight to his office. Dave wanted to Hotch right away but he was away at was a slow day filled with paperwork. After completing his load of the paperwork he saw Hotch heard that Hotch was back in his office and went straight to his office to talk with Hotch. As usual, he was in his office working on paperwork. After knocking on the door he heard, "Come in."

As soon as Dave went in he placed all his paperwork on Hotch's desk for review. Hotch looked up and asked, "What can I do for you, Dave?"

Dave replied, "I need some time off. I need some personal time off. Two weeks."

Hotch nodded. "Granted. If you don't mind me asking who and what."

Dave said, "An ex-girlfriend, Joy Scroggs called me asked for my help. I am going to Cleveland to help her assess her situation."

Hotch asked, "Isn't she the young woman who you met after you first retired and then dated for a few years?"

Dave nodded. "Yes, one and the same."

Hotch nodded and asked, "There won't be surprises I presume?"

Dave replied, "I hope not."

Hotch added. "Okay, I will see you back here in two weeks."

Dave nodded. "Thanks, Hotch."

Dave left the office and as he did so he made a phone call. He knew a friend who worked with Department of Homeland Security who would be able to help. Once he got a hold of him and explained the situation the contact instantly placed a hold on Joy's deportation process until further notice. His next stop was to the jewelry store. If he was going to help Joy he needed to do this the right way. He needed the wedding bands and the, of course, the engagement. There was no way he wouldn't help a friend—especially one as beautiful as Joy. He was also taking a risk in buying a more pricey ring. He was hoping if it went really well he ask her for real.

After that he headed home took a quick shower, got ready and a bag ready as well, informed his staff of his trip, making sure Mudgie was taken care of before heading to the airport. When he was at the gate he made a call

In the meantime, Joy was at home reading a book when her phone rang. When she saw who it was she smiled. She answered. "Hey, Dave."

Dave answered, "Hey Joy. I will be able to help you. I got time off and I am at the airport and catch the first flight to Cleveland. So I have gotten a contact of mine to place a hold on your deportation. So you're safe for now. I will call you when I arrive at my hotel room okay?"

Joy replied, "Great I will talk you to later."

Dave answered, "I will see you later bella."

When she ended the call she felt her heart rate rise. The fact that Dave had someone place a hold on her deportation was incredible. She still loved the fact that Dave still called her bella Could it be that she still had feelings for him after all this time? There was only one way to tell, wait for his arrival.

Apparent Joy had been staring at her phone a little longer than she usually did. So much so that she didn't hear Melanie call to her. "Earth to Joy is everything all right?"

Joy shook her head and said, "Yeah I am."

Joy didn't have time to let her mind wonder when Victoria asked, "Joy, are you okay?"

Elka added, "You seem to be in la-la land again. Dreaming of another guy?"

Joy mockingly glared at Elka and then with a smiled, "So what if I am?"

Melanie sat down next to Joy and said, "Do tell."

Breathing out Joy said, "Well Melanie and Victoria, you have met him before. Do you remember the guy I met back when we went to celebrate your birthday in Las Vegas that one year?"

Victoria said, "The one you dated for three years before breaking up?"

Joy nodded and Melanie added, "I recall his name is David Rossi and he just retired from the FBI and was touring the country as a best-selling author."

Joy smiled, "Yep that is the one. He said he would come and assess my problem. He is coming to Cleveland later today and once I know which hotel he is at I will be going to see him."

Before Joy said anything else, Elka said, "You have slept with FBI agent, is there anyone you haven't slept with?

Joy glared faux annoyance said, "Oh hush Elka."

Joy knew that Elka was just teasing. Joy now just took it in stride.

A few hours later Dave had arrived at Cleveland International and was on his way. When he arrived at the hotel, had checked in and was in the process of going up when he placed a call.

After only two rings he heard, "David?"

He smiled and answered, "It is me Joy I am in Cleveland. When and where do you want to meet up?"

Joy answered with a smile, "How about I come now. Which hotel are you at?"

To which David replied, "Renaissance Cleveland Hotel at the Town City Center."

After she got the address she said, "Okay I will be there as soon as I can."

Ending the conversation, Joy was feeling giddy. This was actually going to happen, well at least she hoped so. She went upstairs to freshen up and pack an overnight bag. Once had written a quick note to Melanie, Victoria and Elka she left to go meet Dave.

As she drove there she thought about time he surprised her for his birthday

 _-Flashback: July 1998-_

 _It had been a busy day but a rotten one. Dave was supposed to fly into celebrating her birthday and their one year anniversary. It had been one year since they met. She had hoped to have a low key celebration with. However, last night he called her saying he couldn't make because of the high demand for his books and the hectic touring schedule._

 _So now she threw herself into work hoping to numb the sting and get through the day. Yeah she knew he was a popular author but they had not seen each other in a good long while, What she didn't know was that she had a surprise coming._

 _When it came time to leave she didn't want to leave. However, she had no clients left to see. As she cleaned up she heard two voices calling to her. She looked up and saw Melanie and Victoria coming her way. Victoria called out. "Joy! Come on we are going to be late to your dinner celebration."_

 _Joy sulked. "I really don't want to. I am I love celebrating with you guys but it wouldn't be the same without…"_

 _Melanie answered, "Without Dave? Yeah, I know but know that he will be there in spirit."_

 _It took them a little while longer to get Joy away but she finally did after her supervisor ordered to go and have fun. Somehow they were in the mood for Mediterranean for dinner. As they left the salon, Melanie texted Dave the address and second note. We are on our way be ready for the surprise._

 _Dave smiled when he got the text. He had 'said' he wasn't going to make it but why would he miss his anniversary, especially a relationship anniversary? He should know better by now. With that, Dave was on his way._

 _A short time later as Joy, Melanie and Victoria were eating Dave walked into the restaurant with roses. When Victoria saw him walk up behind Joy she looked at Joy said, "Uh Joy I know you asked for no presents but we got you something anyway."_

 _Joy was about to protest when she heard, "Ciao la mia bella signora."_

 _Joy whirled around and was totally taken aback! There was her, beau—beard and all._

 _Forgetting to faux scold her friends, Joy jumped out of her chair and ran into Dave's arms. Dave wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. After they parted he said, "Happy Anniversary bella. These are for you."_

 _Dave gave her roses and after she took the sweet scent she said, "You made it! But I thought your agent wouldn't let you off your schedule."_

 _He smirked. "That was a ruse even my agent knows how important an anniversary is. So for the next week, I am going to take you to a secret romantic destination where we can celebrate your birthday and spend quality time together."_

 _Joy said, "But I haven't packed a bag and…"_

 _Melanie piped up and said, "No worries we already have one packed ready to go."_

 _Victoria said, "Also for work, we already cleared with your supervisor."_

 _Joy smiled. As sneaky as her best friends could be sometimes she loved them. As it turned he had booked them a room that was as secluded and luxurious as she could imagine. It had a private verandah, hammock, outdoor shower, and many more features. It was on the best trips she had._

 _As it turned he had booked them a room that was as secluded and luxurious as she could imagine. It had a private verandah, hammock, outdoor shower, and many more features. It was on the best trips she had._

-Present day-

Following a short ride from the old farmhouse, Joy reached the hotel and headed straight up the sixth floor, room 617. Reaching the front door, Joy breathed in and out and then knocked on the door. Dave had put away his suitcase in the closet along with his suit when he heard the knock.

He asked, "Who is it?"

Joy answered, "It is me, Joy."

Dave opened the door and they made eye contact. Once Joy saw Dave she smiled. It has been awhile since she saw and she thought, wow after all this time he still looks good!

When Dave saw her he let out a whistle. With Joy in a gray jersey cardigan with a red flowy tank top and purple tube shorts, red strap pump. he thought, _dang after all this time she is still a sultry and alluring goddess?_

They felt something funny within them. The attraction never died out, even after all this time. Dave pulled her into the room and closed the door. Pulling her closer he whispered, "I have missed you Joy."

Joy loved the feeling and replied, "Me too Dave, me too."

The moment their touched lips the spark reignited the flame they once shared; this time brighter and hotter. Joy wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist

Their lips promptly skipped languid kisses went straight for the passionate duel for tongue dominance. As they made out Joy got a whiff of Dave's scent, a mixture of cologne, cigar smoke, and scotch; a scent that uniquely suited him. Before long they began undressing each other. When Dave saw Joy in a red lace lingerie set he smirked. Joy always knew how to set his heart racing.

The same could be said for Joy. When she saw Dave with his shirt off, she felt her heart race rapidly. _Dang she thought after all these years he still knows how to make heart beat really fast._

Soon they were in bed revisiting the passion they once shared.

-x-

A few hours later Joy awoke to Dave's arm wrapped around her. However, she wasn't sure about how Dave would help. So she moves up and kisses him gently. Waking up Dave looks wakes and see Joy. Dave said, "Mmm that was wonderful, bella."

Joy grins and said, "Yes that was."

Pausing Joy asked, "So you will help me?"

Dave smiles and said, "I will do you one better."

Dave gets up and after he gets from the safe deposit box walks over to her, walks back to the bed. Kneeling at her side of the bed he asked, "Ms. Rejoyla Scroggs, will you marry me?"

Joy gasped. When Dave says he will help he meant it. Then again Joy should know that. When she saw the ring a, round diamond set in a 14k white gold diamond ring it was absolutely beautiful. Giving her answer she said, "Yes Dave I will marry you!"

David smiled. He got the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Then Joy said, "Wow look at the time we have not had anything to eat. How about room service and see where the night takes us."

Dave smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Yep happened; he had fallen for Joy once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Next Step

**Title: Written in the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills and SamJen Productions do. I also do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

* * *

Early the next morning, Joy woke up first. She felt a pair of strong arms around her. When she looked up she saw Dave lightly snoring away. She smiled. He looked so handsome both when he was awake and when he was asleep. She was very lucky to have Dave back in her life. She hoped this would all work out.

She went up and kissed him on lips and woke him. When he was roused, he slowly opened his eyes and saw who was smiling up at him. Last night with Joy was incredible. He hadn't planned on it, it just happened. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. When they parted lips, he asked, "Ready to face the day cara Mia?"

Joy nodded. She knew today many things needed to be taken care of today. They decided to get everything in place as soon as possible. After getting ready to go, they were ready to face the day. First thing first was to talk with her new immigration lawyer. Joy decided to choose a different lawyer and not to consult Pete's cousin, Ellen again. This was due to after meeting with Ellen, Rick decided to chase after her when he was supposed to be helping her. So on a recommendation from Elka, Joy choose one of the best immigration lawyers in Cleveland, Colton Leftridge.

When Colton had first received a call from Joy he said he would take get her case file from Ellen and review it. After he read it he agreed to take her case. After exchanging pleasantries and Dave signing a book that Colton had, they sat down and got to business. He talked with Joy and Dave before asking, "Joy and Dave, long have they known one another?"

Joy answered, "I have known him since 1997 we dated for three years before breaking up amicably. We kept in touch but had lost touch until recently."

Colton then asked, "Do you know each other well enough?

This time Dave answered. "We should. But I promise we will get to know each other very well again."

Turning to Joy he said in a heartfelt tone, "Right my love?"

To which Joy replied lovingly, "Of course il mio amore."

Dave smiled. Joy still remembered what he had told her years earlier.

Colton nodded. He asked a question because he wanted to make sure that this wasn't a scheme. However, the lawyer saw there was something very real between Joy and Dave. Before they left, the lawyer advised Joy and Dave he would take care of the paperwork and would let them know when they would be interviewed. He had suggested in the meantime they do activities together and get a place together—or at least rent an apartment to make it more convincing.

Shortly after leaving the lawyer's office Joy and Dave went to the City Hall and applied for their marriage license. Once they had it in hand, they headed to the Cleveland Municipal Court to make an appointment for their wedding. Since it was Thursday early in the day, they were able to get a courtroom wedding scheduled for 11:15 AM the next day. Once they had the license and the appointment Joy took a deep breath—this was really happening.

Next stop was to look for an apartment. He could have stayed with Joy at the old farm house Joy told him about but if they wanted to make this look convincing, a place of their own would be better. They decided on a two bedroom and bathroom. Soon they found a two bedroom and two bathroom condo within downtown. Instead of renting Dave bought it outright. For she knew that for Dave it was a drop in the bucket. After that, all paperwork was taken care along with Dave notifying his accountant.

Now with that all done they could almost breathe a sigh of relief. They still had to tell Melanie, Victoria, and Elka. What better way than to invite them to lunch? Once they had called her friends, Joy took her Dave to their stomping ground, Stormi's. They had gotten their drinks and food began talking and catching him up. "Ok so you know that Melanie has two kids, Will and Jenna and Victoria has three, Emmy, Oscar, and Tony."

Dave smiled. He first time he met the kids and the visits after them. He recalled how all the thought 'Uncle' Dave was cool. He said, "I remember them."

Joy added, "Well now both Will and Jenna are in college, Emmy is an actress, Oscar is a reporter and Tony is in the high-tech sector."

Dave nodded his headed as Joy continued, "Sad news is that Melanie and Anders are divorced as is Victoria. But you saw that one coming right?"

Dave sighed; he saw that one coming a mile away. "Right."

Joy then told Dave about Elka and how she can be headstrong like her he nodded. They were enjoying being with each other when she heard, "Joy!"

Joy looked up and saw her friends walk in the restaurants. She smiled and she and Dave stood up. Dave greeted both Melanie and Victoria with a kiss on a cheek. When he reached Elka he says, "Elka Ostrovsky, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Elka was taken aback. She most certainly wasn't expecting a gentleman, a handsome Italian one at that. Elka wanted to say something but choose not to. With that Joy, Victoria, Melanie were surprised. Usually, she had something to say about Joy's guys but not this time.

So once they sat down and ordered what they wanted they began chatting. Then Melanie asked, "What is that you want to tell us?"

Victoria pointed out, "Yeah I noticed that you have your left hand covered. What is going on?"

Joy looked at Dave before turning to her friends and said, "We are getting married!"

The look on their faces was priceless. Melanie spoke up, "As in having a wedding getting married?

Which Victoria asked, "When?"

Joy said with a bright smile, "Tomorrow."

The wide eye look on her friends' faces was priceless. With Dave's arm around her Joy grinned and brought out her left hand. "Yes Melanie and Victoria, Dave and I are getting married tomorrow morning at the court room. I want all of you there with  
Dave and I, front and center."

After the congratulations went around, their food came. They all chatted for a while as they ate and the ladies admired Joy's ring. From there Melanie and Victoria dragged her to a bridal shop to get her a dress. Before they left Joy looked and Elka making sure she didn't scare Dave off. Elka nodded quietly.

As Dave and Elka talked Joy, Melanie, and Victoria were at the bridal boutique. As they looked, Victoria, asked, "So you and Dave huh?"

Joy looked at her friends and said, "Yeah. I know it seems fast and crazy but it feels right. Maybe it works out for the best. We'll just have to wait and see."

Melanie and Victoria both nodded. They really hoped this would work out

-x-

The next morning at the courthouse, along with Melanie, Victoria, and Elka, Joy, and Dave stood in front of the judge. After a short speech, the judge soon said, "If you there is any just cause in why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone, including Dave, looked at Elka. Elka said, "What? Why would I object? I want Joy to be happy!"

After a bit came the vows. The judge asked, "Joy, do you take Dave as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Joy smiled, "I do."

The judge asked Dave, "Dave, do you take Joy as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dave replied with a smile on his face. "I do."

Soon the judge had said, "With that, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Dave and Joy smiled. He walked in closer and after placing his hands her face, he gently pulled her in and gave a sweet and loving kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading third chapter! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Step

**Title: Written in the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills and SamJen Productions do. I also do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

* * *

Dave sighed. He had his team had solved a high profiled case where the unsub was a high- powered company executive had become paranoid which caused him to be homicidal and killed anyone and everyone he perceived a threat to him. When the team caught up to him he was about to off his own family. Just as JJ had successfully talked him into letting his family go when he offed himself.

As heavy as the case was, there was something else weighing on his mind. Joy.

These last few years he had spent with her had been marvelous. It had its ups and downs but that how relationships are. Their lawyer had prepped them for the interview with the DHS making sure it was not a fraudulent setup. The answered all questions perfectly, including what color they decorated their Cleveland residence, they asked her on what was Dave's job and Joy got it right. Now their time as a married couple was about to end. They decided it would be best to wait a month after Joy got her green card before initiating a quick and no acrimonious divorce. If a divorce were to happen it would be Dave's fourth. Which is why he has already hatched a plan to keep her with him. He enlisted help from his team members—some had been unconvinced about the plan of Dave helping Joy but when they say how Dave looked at her, they realized that he was indeed in love with Joy.

As Dave was on the jet thinking, Joy was in Cleveland reminiscing. Their agreement was for when he didn't have a case or that he was needed only for a consult they would live together in Cleveland. If he and the team had a high-profile case, then they would live in their own respective homes. In the nearly three years she has been with him has been different. This time she got to know his co-workers and got on with them.

The problem was now she didn't want to leave him even when the process of getting her green card almost is said and done. She found only a few days ago, that she was pregnant…with his child. She knew she wanted to keep the baby. The fact that she would now have help from Melanie, Victoria, Elka and Mamie Sue to help with raising the baby since she was in a better position than when she was pregnant with Owen. However, she didn't think it was right to deprive the child of his or her father. She wondered one thing, though, what would Dave think? He had a son, James for a short time before he passed on.

Joy looked down at the sonogram she had in her hand. Running her fingers over it and her stomach she said, "Don't worry little one no matter what happens I will be there for you."

At that moment neither knew of the surprise they had for each other.

-x-

After the crew had gotten home and got much-needed sleep, they all met with Dave at their favorite dinner and went over what each of them was to do that night. Dave would pick up Joy at the airport and then take her to dinner, JJ and Derek were to help with the decorations on the inside, Penelope and Hotch were in charge of the decorating outside while Alex and Spencer were to pick up not only Melanie, Victoria, Elka, and Mamie Sue, but also Joy's mother Philippa.

Once it was all said and done, Dave said, "When it comes to Joy when I get her here make sure she does not get suspicious and figure out what is going on because…"

Reid finished, "…because she is the type to figure out things first."

Everyone nodded. For the nearly three years, they got to know Joy well. They also know that Dave wants this surprise to be perfect.

Dave nodded.

Once they left the diner, Dave went to pick up Joy. As he drove he recalled how he talked with Joy's mother, Philippa and her son Owen. After a lengthy conversation with both, he got their permission and blessing.

After the airport, they were at the restaurant known for its organic food. They talked but it was mostly quiet silence. Dave began talking first. "So, this is it?"

Joy sadly looked in Dave's eyes and said, "I guess this is it. I want to thank you for being there for me and putting up with my idiosyncrasies and insecurities."

Dave could only nod; he knew that now was his chance to put his plan into action. Taking her hand in his he said, "Joy before I let you I go I do believe I have something that is yours at my place. Why don't we swing by to get it?"

Joy looked at Dave funny. She was sure she had everything packed. What could have she forgotten? For a moment she thought he knew what she was going to tell him.

When they arrived at his mansion of a home, Dave stopped Joy at the door. Turning to her he said, "I will go in first to get it, cara Mia. If I am not back in ten minutes come in and look for me."

Now she was wondering what was going on. She did as she was told. Five minutes went by and she went into the mansion. But when she got in she saw it was beautifully decorated, more so than usual.

Then she saw his team standing there smiling and each giving her a rose she really began to think ok what has Dave cooked up now?

She didn't have to think much longer. When she reached, the door leading to the backyard patio, she opened and stepped out. From there she saw the backyard and gasped. There were lights and beautiful decorations everywhere. Then she saw Dave, in his suit standing under an arch that she had noticed before. Once she had arrived where Dave was he took her hands in his and after a kiss, he began. "Joy, I have also enjoyed the last three years we have spent together. However, I have a confession to make. From the very first moment I saw you fourteen years ago, I felt a spark ignite within me. Although I was just getting out of a quickie wedding and divorce I knew I had to take the opportunity given to me. When we talked and I felt the chemistry between us and I know you felt it too. Ever since we broke up eleven years earlier I have not stopped thinking about you. I loved you then and I love you now. I never ever want to let you go again. So..."

Dave let go of her hands, got out the ring box and got down one knee, opened it which caused Joy to gasp he continued, "Ms. Rejoyla Arabella Scroggs will you make me the happiest man alive, will you become Mrs. Rossi for real now and always. Will you marry me?"

Joy had no idea this was coming. She was beyond shocked! Of course, she felt something as well while spending the time with him. But she had thought that he wouldn't want to get married again after three failed marriages.

Seeing the beautiful ring, a princess cut three diamond and blue sapphire ring set in white gold she was now crying tears of joy she gave her response loud and clear, "Mr. David Rossi, yes, a trillion times yes! I will marry you!"

Dave had a smile a mile wide. He was the happiest he has ever been! He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Joy's finger. He got up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Joy responded and kissed him back with equal fervor.

Right then they heard cheering. They broke apart and then Joy looked around and saw not only Melanie, Victoria, Elka, Owen, Wilbur and Mamie Sue but also Henry, Jack, Jess, Savannah, JJ, Derek, Spencer, Hotch, Blake, Emily, and Penelope. The group all came to congratulate the happy couple and the celebration began in full swing.

During the celebration, Dave noticed that Joy was not drinking the champagne which was strange. He leads her aside and asked, "Joy my love is everything okay?"

Joy was ready to tell him her news. Taking his hands she kissed him and whispered to him. "Dave, I am pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter! Please leave a review!**


	5. Epilogue: Happy Ending

**Title: Written in the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills and SamJens Productions do. I also do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer and CBS do.**

* * *

Summer 2017

Three and a half years later had passed and Joy and Dave couldn't be happier. Joy sitting nearby in a lawn chair watching their children, almost three-year-old twins Bianca Haley and Lesley Giovanna Rossi were having fun running around in the sprinklers with their cousins, Hank, Jack, Henry, and Michael as well as Uncle Wilbur, and their nephew Kai. Joy smiled and thought of how Bianca and Lesley were both tough cookies as they were the only girls amongst all the boys. They could go from tomboy to being a girlie girl especially when they were with their Aunt Penelope and Aunts Victoria and Melanie. Joy remembered Dave was absolutely overjoyed that he was going to be a dad. Soon the team found out and they were overjoyed as well. Both Dave and Joy knew their unborn kid would have many loving aunts, uncles, and cousins. However, when Joy was growing bigger the usual when they found out they were having twin girls. Joy knew that their daughters would have Dave would totally be wrapped around their little fingers; she was totally right.

As for the wedding Dave and Joy both decided they wanted a destination wedding. The fact that she was already pregnant didn't change their thoughts; they knew they wanted to be married as soon as possible. Dave and Joy quickly had a wedding put together to take place in St. Lucia. It was beautiful breathtaking.

Since the wedding, Dave got to know Owen better and took great pride in becoming Papa Davey to Wilbur. As she watched the kids, Joy couldn't help but reminisce the wedding.

 _-Flashback: February 14, 2014, St. Lucia-_

 _The guests were on the beaches of St. Lucia witnessing a beautiful wedding when the justice of the peace said, "It is now time for the bride and groom to exchange their wedding vows. Go head Rejoyla."_

 _Holding his hand Joy looked deep into Dave's eyes she took a deep breath and began. "Dave, you are truly the love of my life. You came into my life when all else seemed hopeless. I will love you to end of the days and the end of the earth."_

 _Dave wiped the mists that had gathered. After taking a minute to admire how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown, a lace cap sleeve matte mesh dress. It fit her so well._

 _Taking a breath, he began his vow. "Joy, since you have re-entered made my life it has been fuller, brighter and funnier. I will cherish you and our unborn child forever and always. After the exchange of the rings and giving his final blessing the justice of the peace said, "Rejoyla and David have both demonstrated their love for each other. Now it is with great honor that I pronounce you Dave and Joy, husband and wife. David, you may kiss your bride."_

Right as she remembered the first romantic kiss they shared as husband and wife she felt kisses on her neck and shoulder causing her to smile. Dave asked, "cosa stai pensando mia bella moglie?" _What are you thinking about my beautiful wife?_

Joy smiled. She loved how Dave showered her with compliments in Italian. She answered, "bene il mio caro marito bello _I was thinking about our wedding and how it was so beautiful." Well, my dear and handsome husband…_

Dave smiled. It was indeed beautiful. However, Joy radiant beauty eclipsed it all.

Their lives and love were indeed written in the stars.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the prologue! Please leave a review!**


End file.
